Blue's Big Thanksgiving Adventure Part 1
'Transcript' *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi There! *Joe: Hi, Guess What Today Is. *Steve: Right!, Today Is... *All: Thanksgiving! *Joe: All of Our Friends Including The Nick Jr. Characters are Here to Celebrate! *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey, Blue, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Steve: Look!, There's Even Sidetable, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *All Blue's Clues Characters: Hi! *Joe: And Look!, There's Dora the Explorer and Her Friends! *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Dora and Diego Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Steve: Little Bill and His Friends! *Little Bill: Hello, Friend! *Little Bill Characters: Hi, Happy Thanksgiving! *Sidetable: Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, and His Friends. *Little Bear: Hello! *Little Bear Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mailbox: Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends. *Oswald: Hey! *Weenie: (Barks) *Oswald Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mr. Salt: Max, Ruby, and Their Friends. *Ruby: Hello! *Max: Thanksgiving! *Max and Ruby Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mrs. Pepper: Bob the Builder, Wendy, Spud, and Friends. *Bob: Hello, There! *Wendy: Hi. *Spud: Hello! *Bob the Builder Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Paprika: Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton. *Maggie: Hello! *Beast: Hi, There! *Hamilton: Happy Thanksgiving! *Cinnamon: Kipper and Maisy. *Kipper: Happy Thanksgiving! *Maisy: Hello! *Tickety: Franklin, The Turtle Family, and His Animal Friends. *Franklin: Hi. *The Turtle Family: Hello. *Franklin's Animal Friends: Happy Thanksgiving! *Slippery: The Backyardigans. *The Backyardigans: Happy Thanksgiving! *Shovel: The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: Happy Thanksgiving! *Pail: Jack, Mary, and Mel. *Jack: Hey, Everyone! *Mary: Hello! *Mel: (Woofs) *Periwinkle: Sportacus, Stephanie, and Friends. *Sportacus: What's Up! *Stephanie: Hello! *LazyTown Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Magenta: (Barks Miss Spider, Holley, and Their Bug Friends) *Miss Spider: Hello, There! *Holley: Hello! *Bug Friends: Happy Thanksgiving! *Green Puppy: (Barks DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Yo Gabba Gabba! Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Their Friends. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao! *Hoho: Ni Hao! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody! *Daizy: Hello! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Joe: Milli, Geo, and Bot. *Milli: Hello, There! *Geo: Hi. *Bot: Welcome! *Joe: Bot!, You Sound Just Like Me! *Bot: Thanks, Joe! *Sidetable: Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu. *Oobi: Hello. *Uma: Hi. *Kako: What's Up. *Grampu: Hi, There. *Mailbox: Shane, David, and Their Friends. *Shane: Hello! *David: Hi. *The Upside Down Show Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mr. Salt: Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah, and Their Kids. *Natalie: Hey There! *Ron: Hi! *Binyah Binyah: Hello! *Gullah Gullah Island Kids: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mrs. Pepper: The Fresh Beat Band. *The Fresh Beat Band: Happy Thanksgiving! *Paprika: Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig. *Pinky: Hello, Friends. *Tyler: Hi, There. *(Mr. Guinea Pig Signs Hello) *Cinnamon: The Bubble Guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper. *The Bubble Guppies: Happy Thanksgiving! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks Happy Thanksgiving) *Mr. Grouper: Welcome! *Tickety: The Curious Buddies. *Dog: Woof! *Pig: Oink! *Cat: Meow! *Bear: Roar! *Elephant: (Trunk Sound) *Slippery: Moose and Zee. *Moose A. Moose: Hello There! *Zee D. Bird (Signs Hello) *Shovel: Nick Jr. Face. *Nick Jr. Face: Hi There!, Face Here! *Pail: And Piper O'Possum. *Piper: Piper Here! *Steve: Okay, Everybody, Welcome to Our Thanksgiving Party! *(All Cheering) *Joe: We Get to Eat Thanksgiving Dinner, Have Some Dessert, and Set Up The Tables. *All: Mmm! *Mr. Salt: And, Everybody is Going to Be Thankful for Everything! *All: Yay! *Dora: But, What is Blue Thankful For? *(All Asking Questions) *Steve: We Don't Know. *Joe: Blue, Do You Know What You're Thankful For? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Little Bill: Great Idea! *Little Bear: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue is Thankful For. *(Song Starts) *Joe: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Steve: Cause It's A Really Great Game. *All: Yeah! *Oswald: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Max: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: That's Right, Max! *Joe: You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues! *Steve: Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Do You Have Notebooks for All of Us? *Sidetable: Sure!, Notebooks for Everyone! *All: Wow! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable. *Sidetable: You're Welcome. *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, One, Two, Three! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebooks! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Steve: Think... *Nick Jr. Characters: Think! *Joe: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: And Take A Step at a Time... *All: We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue is Thankful For? *Bob: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Beast: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Kipper: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Maisy: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Franklin: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *The Backyardigans: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: I Wonder Where They Are. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob the Builder Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:Ideas